Just put them on Eren!
by Aoki Aoi 16
Summary: After a physical exam during training, Eren gets glasses but he absolutely refuses to wear them! And having blurred vision isn't ideal when your're holding knives while flying in the air. It's up to Armin to convince Eren to wear his glasses. Slight Eremin, based off a post on tumblr.


**A glasses kink idea got from a tumblr text post, I forgot who. Seriously, Eren in glasses is my weakness! Anyway, enjoy!**

Once a year, all trainees had to take a physical exam, to check if they were well fit to be soldiers. It was an annual thing, rarely would the doctors get rid of a trainee from such an examination, it merely just a check up.

Eren, of course thought he would be perfectly fine. He was doing well in his training. He didn't think he would have any problem at all. That was, of course, until he got to the vision screening part of the examination.

During the previous years physical examination, the Doctors mentioned he may need glasses in the future. Eren didn't take much note of it though, he didn't think he had any problem seeing things. It wasn't like he needed perfect vision to slay the gigantic Titans. And he had always sat in the front of the class room when they weren't physically training, so he had no problem there. However, a year had past since he had first become a trainee, and his vision had deteriorated over the year.

"Eren, just how bad was it?" Armin asked his friend, who was crunched into a ball on his bunk in the boy's cabin. Connie and Reiner were also sitting on his bunk. The boys peeked at the results the brunet held in his hand.

"Eren, you really couldn't see that much?! How blind were you?!" Connie exclaimed, clearly not reading the air. Armin gave him a stern look.

"It's not like I'll need them. I've been fine all year." Eren mumbled.

"You're aim's been getting worse on slaying the titan dummies," Reiner stated his arms crossed.

"That's just a slump I need to get over!"

"You've been squinting at the board lately, too" Armin chimed in.

"Have not!"

"Eren, I sit next to you everyday. You're squinting." Eren made a face at Armin.

"So, when are you getting them?" Connie asked. Eren grabbed his pillow and put them over his ears.

"Shut up Connie, I don't want to talk about it," Eren groaned.

"It says please come to the nurse's office to get fitted for glasses tomorrow at 3, Eren," Armin answered. Eren groaned and Keith Shadis walked in.

"Lights out trainees. Go to your own bunks and go to sleep!" He barked, as the young trainees scrambled to their bunks. Eren was glad that his friends were no longer hounding him for information. He was not looking forward to the next day. He did not want or need glasses, or so he thought.

* * *

The next day Eren trudged to the nurses office to get fitted for glasses, and goggles for training, and within a week later, both his glasses and combat goggles came in. Of course, Eren, thinking he wouldn't need them, put both the goggles and the glasses into his jacket pocket. Once he got to the boy's cabin, he quickly put the glasses and goggles under his pillow, and scrambled off to training.

* * *

"EREN!" Jean screamed. "WHAT THE HELL YOU ALMOST SLICED MY LEG YOU ASSHOLE!" It was true. The trainees were practicing slicing the titans napes, when Eren just barely missed hitting Jean with his swords.

"Sorry Jean, were all in green capes in a forest full of green trees, I didn't realize you weren't part of a tree..."

"WHAT ARE YOU A DUMB ASS? HOW THE HELL DID YOU PASS THE PHYSICAL EXAM IF YOU CAN'T TELL THE FUCKING DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A TREE AND A HUMAN! SOON YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A HUMAN AND A FUCKING TITAN!" Eren fell silent. He knew this was getting bad. He probably did need those glasses. Armin swooped by.

"Calm down Jean, Eren didn't mean to hurt you," Armin said calmly.

"He's fucking blind if he couldn't tell the difference between me and a tree..." Jean muttered, and flew away. Armin turned to his companion and looked him straight into the eye.

"Eren, you need to wear your glasses." Armin stated.

"No!" The brunet yelled, and he flew away from the blond. Armin sighed.

"Why is Eren so stubborn?" Armin whispered under his breath.

* * *

Another week or so had gone by, and it seemed to be a disaster. Eren continued to confuse people for tree leaves and vice versa, everyone learned by the end of the week to steer clear from Eren , especially during the 3DMG training.

"Eren, this is getting ridiculous." Mikasa said sternly at dinner. "You have got to wear your glasses." Eren shook his head in refusal.

"No"

"Eren! Why?" Armin asked. Eren pulled his feet in hugged his knees, crunching into a ball on the bench.

"Because..."

"Because?" Mikasa and Armin asked.

"I don't know, I don't want to look weak to the others..."

"Wearing glasses does not make you look weak!"

"Yeah it does! It labels me as a nerd!" Armin and Mikasa sighed.

"Eren, it does not make you look like a nerd! Your father had glasses. Blurry vision is just genetics, there's nothing to worry about!" Armin stated.

"I don't care, I'm never putting those on!"

"Eren! You are being a danger to everyone! You've nearly killed like five different people! Just wear them! It's no big deal!"

"Yeah it is! You're not the one with four eyes, so shut up!" Eren whisper yelled. "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back..." That ended that conversation for the night, leaving Mikasa and Armin worried.

The next day was Sunday, a day where the afternoon was free to the soldiers. Eren was going on the forest grounds with Thomas, so Armin was by himself at this time. He noticed Annie wandering around the quarters, and decided he would go to talk to her. He ran up to her, and tapped on her shoulder. She turned around with a cold look.

"What, Armin?" She asked coldly.

"I need your advice. About Eren." The petite blonde sighed.

"Eren? You mean about how he's as blind as a bat right these days? I can't help you with that, I'm no doctor Armin," she said sternly.

"He has glasses, but he refuses to wear them," Armin replied. Annie raised an eyebrow.

"So he did end up getting glasses. He just refuses to wear them?"

"He what?!" a voice lashed. The blonde duo turned around to see an angry Jean, with Marco.

"He's had glasses this whole time, and he nearly hurt me, because he refused to wear them?! How dare he!" Jean yelled.

"I'm sorry about that Jean, I just need to figure out how to convince him to put them on, or find someone to convince him."

"Well Armin," Marco chimed in. "You're probably the best one to convince him, or Mikasa."

"Not Mikasa!" Jean huffed, and Marco rolled his eyes.

"I agree with Marco. You would be the best to get Eren to wear his glasses," Annie stated.

"Why me?" Armin asked.

"Well, you are his best friend." Annie replied. "And I know Eren is sick of listening to Mikasa's advice." Armin knew Eren didn't like listening to his adoptive sister, even though she was usually right about things.

"Armin, you have got to convince Jaeger to put those lenses on his face!"" Jean yelled. "By tonight!" Jean ran off and Marco followed.

"Well, good luck Armin. None of us can stand Eren being this ridiculously blind..." The mysterious blonde walked off to who knows where. Armin sat on the hard dirt to think about how he would convince Eren. He came up with an idea.

* * *

Night had fallen once again. Most of the boys were still in the main hall, but Armin had managed to convince Eren to come with him to the sleeping quarters, saying he forgot something. Instead, Armin crawled up onto Eren's bed.

"Armin, what are you doing on my bunk?" He asked. The blond turned around, holding the thin wire glasses in his hand.

Eren, we're alone right now.

"No Armin, no way in hell am I putting those on, whether we're alone or not." Eren grumbled. Armin hopped down from the bunk.

"Come on Eren. You know you're having trouble seeing things."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna use them."

"It's affecting your training. That'll just lower your rank." Eren looked down, he couldn't argue with that one. Armin moved his face closer to Eren.

"You know Eren, I've never told you this before, but you know that I'm kind of attracted to guys in glasses."

"You are? Or are you just saying that to get me to wear mine." Eren asked.

"Eren, I wouldn't lie to you about something like that. I'm serious." Armin pressed his face closer toward the brunet. He knew Eren was weak when he moved his face closer to him. Eren's face turned into a light shade of pink. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine..." Eren mumbled. "But first we're going on the bunk in case anyone comes in." Armin nodded. The two boys climbed up onto Eren's bunk, then sat back down. Armin handed Eren the lenses. Eren turned around and slowly, carefully, Eren put the lenses on his face. He turned back around to face Armin.

"Whoah..." Armin smiled.

"You look great Eren. Like your father." Eren looked into the glass, to see the reflection of himself.

"I do look like my Dad..." Eren grasped the key that was hanging from his neck, remembering his father's face. Connie and Reiner slid the door open.

"Whoah, Connie and Reiner? I can see their faces from 5 meters away!" Eren exclaimed. The duo turned when they heard Eren's voice and began gawking at him.

"Whoah Eren, you finally put them on!" Connie yelled. Eren felt his face turn pinker.

"Yeah, I did..." He replied, and moved his hands swiftly to remove them from his face.

"No, stop Eren, they look really good on you. Honest!" Reiner exclaimed. TTHe brunet looked up at the muscular blond.

"Really?" He asked. Both Connie and Reiner nodded.

"We wouldn't lie to you Eren," Connie replied. Soon, the other boys started coming in, and Eren was thrilled that he could see all of their faces so clearly! His fellow trainees complimented his new look, and others joking mentioned they were glad they didn't have to be worried about being accidentally slaughtered by Eren.

"Sorry," Eren replied, blushing and scratching the back of his neck.

The boys soon started scrambling to get ready for bed, since Shadis had turned the lights out.

"See, I told you there was nothing to worry about..." Armin said. Eren blushed.

"Yeah, you were right. Sorry about being so stubborn this past week. It's so nice that I can see again."

"Wait until you go outside Eren, it'll be absolutely amazing!"

"Yeah! And I won't be running into peop-" Armin had suddenly swooped in and gave Eren a quick kiss in midsenetence, leaving the later pink and speechless.

"You deserved it Eren. Good night!" And then Armin climbed down to his lower bunk. Eren lied down in his bunk to go to sleep, without taking his glasses off.

Never taking these things off again, he thought.

**So how was it? I know I kinda suck at writing fluff, I write angst not fluff. Also, Annie, Armin, Jean and Marco. What ****an odd group! I kinda didn't include Bert in this story even though he always hangs around Reiner, I put Connie instead, Lol it still works. Anyway, it'd be awesome if you left a review! And maybe I'll write another glasses kink story about Eren because why not? Anyway, good bye!**


End file.
